Hot and Cold
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: Two gems, both flawed, chipped, and irritating to the touch, come together to make a fabulous work of art. AlvissDorothy, AlDoro


There are way too few Alviss/Dorothy fanfics on this site. As one of the most obsessed fanboys of this pairing, I had to write one that would focus on them being together.

BTW, Ginta/Dorothy people, you might not like the very end of this fanfic... Just a warning.

Hot and Cold

"You know," Galian began, adjusting his lavender bandana ever so slightly as he watched the blue-haired lad and his rosy-eyed bride stroll side by side in front of him. "I never thought I'd actually see those two together."

A blonde haired man with a red bandana turned to him with a questioning eye: "What do you mean?" Nanashi demanded. "You barely know them!"

"True, but when you see those kinds of people once, you get an idea of who they are." Galian chuckled.

Nanashi looked dazed for a moment as he pondered his friend's words. He thought of what the couple told him months ago...

-----------

_Six Years Earlier..._

-----------

A young man with unkempt blue hair and eyes to match strolled down a dusty path. He looked pensive, thoughtful, perhaps even scholarly as he went on his way. He was holding a broken dagger in his hand. The blade was snapped, as though it had been overly used. A man was walking up the road in the opposite direction. He spotted the lad and saw the broken dagger. With a smile, he stopped before the younger man and spoke aloud: "Hey, bud, you're in luck! I was just about to post these fliers on the sign post you must have passed, and I'm an ARMsmith. I can repair that Ring Dagger of yours for thirty-five gold coins. What do you say?"

"Are you trying to rip me off?" The younger man's eyes narrowed. "I know a man who'll do the same job for fifteen coins. He lives in the village five miles south of your town. (1.) I was going there until you interrupted me. I don't need your help." With that, the younger man brushed shoulders with the ARMsmith and continued down the path.

"What kind of rude bastard are you?!" The ARMsmith demanded.

"I am Alviss, of the Cross Guard." He replied matter-of-factly. The ARMsmith could only stare at Alviss with his mouth agape as Alviss walked away.

For about five minutes, Alviss continued to walk until he heard a shout behind him. He quickly spotted the ARMsmith being attacked by a man in a black cloak.

"You said you were an ARMsmith, huh? Then be good and come with me. My buds and I need stuff to sell, and you can help us make 'em!" The ruffian sneered.

Alviss activated the Thirteen Totem Rod. "You there! Step away from that man!" He ordered.

"One of them Cross Guards, eh? Tell me why I oughta waste my time on you." The ruffiam sneered.

Alviss smirked: "Fool, have you heard of Team MAR?"

The cloaked man stared at him: "You mean to tell me that you're one of them?"

Alviss smiled widely: "I'm Alviss, the one who killed Phantom, defeated Rolan, and humiliated Kouga of the Chess. Dare you face me?"

"Maybe you're worth my time after all." The crook nodded. The ARMsmith ran some distance away, allowing hte pair to begin their duel. Alviss deactivated his rod and yelled: "Thirteen Totem Pole!"

A series of rapidly spinning stone pillars burst from the ground and surrounded his opponent, trapping him. (2.) Raising his hand, Alviss summoned another pillar that shot up from under the bandit, sending him flying high into the air and hitting the ground with a thud. The bandit got up, quite furiously, and snarled: "You piss me off. Weapon Arm: Shakaley!" A three clawed gauntlet appeared, attaching itself to the bandit's hand. Alviss laughed: "I've seen that ARM used before, but never in action. Darkness Arm: Sealing Skull!"

With his foe paralyzed, Alviss found it a simple thing to shoot him into the air with another totem pole and smack him in the back with a section of that pole. The bandit was sent flying off into the distance, and Alviss turned away to find the ARMsmith smiling at him.

"Hey, you're not half bad! Tell you what, it's a lot cheaper to make ARMs these days. Ever since the war ended, mining for the metals needed for ARMs has boomed. Here, you said that guy'll do it for fifteen, right? I'll repair your dagger for ten. No need to thank me." The ARMsmith smiled.

Alviss shook his head: "You don't have to sacrifice your profit. I'll give you all thirty-five. Making a sacrifice like that isn't worth it, especially considering how extensive that discount is."

"What are you, a cop? No need to be so serious! You helped me out, I return the favor. Cross Guards are kinda rare, so it's nice to see one every once in a while." The smith replied.

"True, ever since the last war, we've gotten relatively few new recruits. Thanks for the discount." Alviss nodded. Both men went on their way towards the nearby town.

--------

A few hours later, with a repaired Ring Dagger and a new friend, Alviss went east towards the Luberian Fortress and the town of Vestry. He had hoped to reach Vestry by nightfall, as the nearest Cross Guard office was there, and he could quickly warp back to headquarters, in Lestava, from that base.

But as he was walking along, things were happening just ahead of him...

-------------

For the last year, Dorothy was caught under the Elder's watchful eye. So, once his eyes left their normally fixed position on her back, due to some domestic matter, Dorothy activated her boom and escaped from Caldea. Landing at Vestry, she wanted to get some rest and eventually visit her old pal Nanashi.

The guy was kind, dependable, friendly, reckless, imprudent, and, above all, perverted. She smirked at the thought that she was never **involved** with him. He would have probably abandoned her on their wedding night for another woman if she had become romantic with that thief. And yet, she regretted the fact that she never really got a chance to know her comrades that well. Spending all the time chasing after that adorable Ginta, she never made time to sit down and have a drink with Alan, or hang out with Nanashi or Jack. Or even get to know her own niece, Snow, better. But the person she knew the least about was Alviss.

Not that she'd ever want to, of course, that boy was Aloof, Arrogant, Cynical, Disrespectful, Harsh, Naive, Paranoid, Stubborn, Tactless, Xenophobic, and Extremely Annoying. If anyone needed to look up the word "irritating" in a dictionary, Alviss would be the perfect example for them. To top if off, she always felt so stupid around him. It didn't seem right. Though he looked and acted quite scholarly at times, deep down, he was a fool. It took him twice as long as any normal human being to admit his mistakes, and whenever he did he would tick off any kind and caring soul with some scathing remark.

But it puzzled her that even if he was so annoying, she could never stop thinking about him, and would mentally smack herself for not actually sitting down and talking to him.

So she went to the Fort, had a chat with Nanashi and Galian, and, still feeling lonely, decided to walk the thirty mile distance to the next town. It would give her plenty of time to think... About ARMs, Caldea, Exploring the world, Snow, Ginta, and... Alviss... At that moment, she groaned and did what she could to purge him from her mind, failing miserably after a good half an hour of trying.

----------

She had gone about twenty miles along the route until she found a discolored spot on the road. The road was normally tan, so what was this peach circle doing on it? Dorothy came to a halt about two feet from the discolored area and poked at it with her broom.

The ground shook violently as the discolored spot melted away to reveal a large hole. Four men lept out of it, each wielding a blade six feet long. Dorothy laughed: "Pretty ineffective hideout you got there! Anyone with half a brain could easily find it."

"Don't make fun of me, girl, or you won't see the light of day ever again. My men and I have killed for less than that." One of the bandits snarled.

Dorothy snickered: "Yep, I'm sure a thousand ants have lost their lives for stealing your food. But seriously now, do you think you can beat me? Hah! You don't know who I am?"

"Oh, I'll know you, girl, in more ways than one!" That bandit licked his lips.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. She could sense that more thugs were closing in on her from all sides. "Zephryus Broom!" She made the first strike. Twelve of the bandits were blown back from her initial attack. "I like 'em tough!" The head crook, the same one who had been taunting her, laughed.

Swinging her broom, Dorothy continued to down the mob of foes that popped out from behind every shrub. The adrenaline gained from this fight made her crazy. She continued to strike her foes while neglecting her own security. At that moment, the head bandit activated an Arm: the Darkness Arm known as Hidden Chain.

The Arm, being very difficult to detect, was perfect for catching Dorothy off guard. The chains sprung from the ground and pinned her, tightening on her throat. Dorothy mentally smacked herself for her carelessness, but hope seemed bleak. Her vision began to blur, but before she lost consciousness, she felt something lift her off the ground... (3.)

------------

Inching his way along the path, Alviss heard the several booms of wind ahead. This time of year had few storms, especially on the eastern part of the Hild Continent, so sonicbooms like these were extremely unlikely. He ran forward and was surprised to spot a familiar face: that Caldean, Dorothy.

It was quite coincidental, for he'd been thinking about her for the past few months. She was quite a fighter, having had no defeats during the last War Game. Alviss had lost once, to Rolan, and won the second time around, but Dorothy had no blemishes on her record by comparison.

It was funny that she seemed better than him at everything: Making friends, fighting, analyzing enemy tactics, sensing magical energy, ARM utilization, endurance, speed, and sometimes strength. He felt so incompetent around her, and it seemed like she was one of the few people who could humble him, and the only one among the opposite sex.

She was the kind of girl who would get mad at him for intervening in her fight. After all, she slapped Ian when he offered to kill Chimera. So Alviss decided to watch her fight... He was mesmurized by her gracefulness and elegance in battle. Even Snow, the only other girl who could rival such skill, still couldn't compare to her aunt. Dorothy was simply so talented, and compared to her, well, he was just so dull...

He watched her bring down those thugs with ease, until she was pinned by a sudden activation of the Hidden Chain Arm. Alviss knew that even the best of warriors could be easy targets for that ARM, and he watched as Dorothy began to turn blue. He couldn't stand there and watch her suffer, every squirm of hers seemed to stab him. Raising his hand, he bellowed: "Thirteen Totem Pole!"

-----------

Dorothy was carried off the ground as the stone pillar rose from under her, breaking the chain that was suffocating her. Her eyes widened at the realization that Alviss was her savior... It was so embarrassing! He saw her get caught so easily in this mess! Again, she felt so stupid. "He's probably going to rub his arrogant nose in my face and beat up these guys." She thought bitterly. But as she lept off the totem pole and glided to the ground, she found that this wasn't the case: he was letting her finish the job!

Alviss knew her too well. Dorothy hated it when men tried to prevent her from doing something that she was perfectly capable of doing alone. Instead of "helping" her, these guys were merely trying to control her, and she hated it! She'd been under the shackles of Caldean law, and she couldn't stand those male control freaks.

But, snotty though he was, Alviss wasn't stopping her from having her fun. He only hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him for not providing her with cover fire. He still didn't know her well enough to be able to predict how she'd react. Would she appreciate the gesture?

Standing face to face against the man who tried to kill her, Dorothy was shocked that Al actually respected her enough not to get involved more than he had to. He saved her life, but wasn't going to hold her back. She smiled at her opponent: "You're good, but not good enough!" With one quick flick of the broom, a wind slash cut her opponent in half.

His minions, worried about the newcomer, attacked Alviss, and were promptly sent flying into the sky.

Dorothy approached Alviss, quite embarrassed at his arrival. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and wondered why in God's name was she blushing? All he did was lend a hand and break the chain that was binding her. He saved her life, but that's what comrades are for. Yet she wanted to thank him so much, and it confused her.

Alviss felt guilty for not doing more. She was in trouble, and as a gentleman, he should have fought off the bandits, but that would be against her wishes... Then again, just standing there afterwards seemed like a cold and heartless gesture, and he wouldn't blame her if she was coming to smack him with her broom.

She stopped a few feet away from him. The scene seemed so awkward, but she had to say something: "Thanks, Alviss, it's been a while." She smiled.

Dorothy froze. Was she being cold to him? Did that seem insensitive? He saved her from suffocating to death! It certainly would be more appropriate for her to be more sincere and greet him warmly.

He began to sweat. She was mad at him, wasn't she? She wanted his support, and all he did was free her from those chains. She could have been mugged afterwards, yet he didn't lift even a finger to help her more. He was quite cruel, cruel indeed. She might have interpreted it as deceitful, even.

"Anytime, Dorothy." Alviss nodded carefully.

She was confused. Did she hurt him somehow? She did seem insensitive, didn't she? But was he really expecting something from her? Either he was very arrogant or very sensitive. She couldn't tell which, so she decided to test him: "You saved my life back there." She beamed.

He shuddered, turned bright red and replied: "I, well, I barely helped you afterwards. I just stood there... Not much of an ally, am I?"

She was shocked: so he felt guilty. He understood what she wanted and acted accordingly, but felt guilty because doing so conflicted with the natural "Book of Manliness" that all men knew by heart. (4.) Dorothy laughed: "Thank you, Al. Too many guys just run in there and claim to help when all they're doing is showing how arrogant they are by ignoring us and blocking our way. You did the right thing. You helped when I needed you, but you didn't block my way at all. I hardly ever see that nowadays. Thanks again." She blushed.

A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, and he began to look confident again. "So, what's up? It seems strange that both of us would be in a place like this. I honestly thought that you'd be back in Caldea..."

Dorothy looked uneasy, and Alviss was worried that he hit a nerve. "Well..." She shifted from side to side. "For the last year, I've been under that old hawk's eye. I kind of broke my way out and came here. Caldea's a beautiful place, but sometimes it's suffocating to live under its rules."

"Yeah, no picnic, huh? I've spent this whole time taking orders from Alan, filling out mountains of paperwork, and going on patrols in backwater lands like these. I haven't had the chance to take a genuine break ever since our final banquet when Ginta left..." He sighed.

Dorothy giggled: "So you actually complain? I always thought you were a workaholic, and that training was like spending an hour of the beach to you. I as so deceived." She shook her head, mock scolding him.

"Yeah, very funny." Alviss rolled his eyes. "Anyways, it's getting late. I won't make it to Vestry, and there's a town a few miles behind me. Let's go there for the night."

"Are you sure, Al? I chose to walk this way, but if you need to I can use my broom to reach Vestry in half an hour." Dorothy offered. Alviss chuckled: "I don't need to go to work that readily, do I?"

Dorothy smirked. It was funny how she was learning so much about him from this little chat. Alviss was surprised. He felt so confident this time. Normally, he'd be worried that she'd hit him or something, but she was so friendly and he did not need to worry. Nanashi always said that if Alviss would lighten up a bit, mobs of women would be tackling him on sight. The two former members of MAR went on their way...

------------

It was awkward, no, very awkward for a man and a woman like them to enter a hotel. People might assume that they were a couple. Alviss insisted that he pay for both of them, so he asked the receptionist for two rooms instead of one.

Alviss and Dorothy hadn't brought anything else with them except their ARMs and the clothes on their backs. After a quick shower, Alviss redressed to find Dorothy knocking on his door. "I can't seem to sleep." She groaned. "It's just so invigorating to be on my own without someone breathing down my neck." She smiled. Alviss nodded: "Come in."

There was a small table in Al's hotel room, with a couple of chairs to match. The two of them sat on either chair and started to chat. "So whatever happened to Bell?" Dorothy began. "You were always with her back then." Alviss sighed and stared at the ground: "She's gone..."

"Wha...?" Dorothy was cut off guard. "Yeah..." He kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "I was sent to patrol the northern continent. There were reports that a former Chess Bishop was causing havoc. Since there were few Cross Guards among our meager recruits who could actually complete this task, I volunteered to take him out. When I got there, I found the bastard... He had ten poisoned Ring Daggers, and would throw them at his victims. Mind you, I had no idea what his fighting style was. Our informant was killed before I had a chance to gather that sort of information. When he spotted me, he threw four of them as a greeting. The man was swift, so as I was blocking the three that were heading at me head on, he threw one at my right shoulder blade. Bell spotted that one, and flew in front of it... And... And I failed to save her. She died in my palm. But, Dorothy, what I regret most is that I didn't avenge her... I used my ARMs to beat him senseless, and I dragged him all the way back to headquarters. Alan made him return his spoils of war, and he's currently in custody... But I still wonder if I've upholded Bell's honor..." Alviss continued to stare at the ground, too ashamed to look her in the eye.

Dorothy wondered if she was hallucinating. Was he actually crying? She'd never seen him cry, not when he was beaten by Rolan, and not when he was being tormented by Kouga. Alviss only got teary eyed when he was reunited with Danna, but that was out of joy.

Yet now he was shedding tears for Bell. She knew he cared for her, but always thought that he was too proud to cry. But after spending this moment trying to comfort him, Dorothy realized that he was much more emotional than she assumed.

Alviss looked up, and actually saw Dorothy with a worried face. She only showed such concern for Ginta when he was wounded during the assault on Caldea, yet now she was worried about him. It surprised him that she actually felt sad for him. He thought that she would find him weak.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both shocked at seeing each other reveal emotions that were previously locked through a shell of pride. Dorothy used to care only about Ginta, and considered all other men perverted and unworthy of concern. Alviss only cared about Bell and his reputation. Everyone else was not as deserving of his emotions. Yet now they were opening up to each other. Dorothy could feel a sensation in her chest. "This can't be happening..." She thought. "I couldn't be..." Alviss's mind thought frantically, Dorothy and Alviss turned their heads away from each other, both embarrassed as heck.

Pride, that dangerous trait, was what repelled them from each other. The last thing Dorothy needed was a man who would throw her in a cage. She needed that freedom, that life where anything and anyone was possible, and Al would probably take that from her. She was out of any man's league, but love would make her vulnerable. If she succumbed to those feelings, well, then Alviss would have every opportunity to trap her.

Knowing a nice girl was what every man wanted. Getting involved with her, well, not so much. To be honest, Alviss thought highly of Dorothy, but to be romantically involved with her was out of the question. He was the owl, flying solo and proud in the sky. She was the lioness, proudly prowling the land alone. They were intrepid people, not meant to be bound together. Yet these feelings made it difficult for either to step away, especially when they could tell the other felt similarly by sight alone.

Alviss didn't know what to say. Being cruel to her was out of the question: he'd rather iron his hand. But how could he make sure that he could get away without making her mad or hurting her?

She looked at him. Alviss actually was a softie deep down. He had cared for Bell, and obviously shared the feelings she began to have towards him. What could she do? Part of her felt that rejecting him was sinful: he lost Bell. He obviously was still wounded. Yet another part demanded that she keep her independence. She needed no man in her life. She was young and perfectly capable of living alone.

He couldn't ask her to consider it. How could he when it wasn't what he truly wanted in the first place? He wanted her as a close friend, no doubt, but not necessarily "Bell's replacement." No, Dorothy had her life and he had his. He wanted to keep it that way. Dorothy, unwilling to reject him openly, rose and yawned: "I'm beat." He nodded and smiled: "See you in the morning."

She smiled in return, trying not to blush, and left the room. "Good night, Al..." She gave him a farewell.

-----------

Alviss entered the hotel lobby the next morning to learn that Dorothy had checked out. It was quite disappointing, to say the least. He wanted to have the chance to talk to her once more. Seeing a diner nearby, he entered and heard a voice: "Oh, make that two people." Dorothy waved at him. She was talking to a nearby waitress who quickly got them a table. "Sorry for leaving abruptly." She blushed, rather embarrassed. "I thought you had to go to Vestry soon. I might have been in the way."

Alviss mentally groaned: "Was that the best answer she could think of?" They both knew why she left so soon. She didn't want to confront him, since such a meeting might bring a bad taste to both of their mouths.

Dorothy and Alviss ordered their respective dishes and spend their time stuffing their faces. They had no intention of getting into that touchy subject. To Alviss, seeing her again was pleasant enough. And though Dorothy would never object to seeing him, talking with him about this was a different issue all together.

After half an hour, both were almost finished, and Dorothy gulped. She had to tell him face to face. "I'm sorry, Al..." She began.

He waved his hand: "I know..." He spoke softly. "Let's not make this anything serious. You have your life to live and I have mine. Above all, I just want to be your friend."

"Well, you've been that for years. There's no doubt about that." She smiled, relieved to see him taking it well. When he saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile back.

The two friends started to leave the diner, and just when they were about to leave, Dorothy, closer to the door than Alviss, turned back to look at him when she caught a flash right behind him. She immediately stepped on his foot, activated her broom, and shouted while pointing her outstretched palm at his face.

Alviss felt a gust of wind blast his cheeks and surge past him. He heard screams and shouts all around him. A man in shady clothing was groaning, he had a dagger stuck in his shoulder. Two other men that resembled him quickly warped away with him, using an Andarta ARM. The other customers were terrified at the sudden attack. Alviss pulled out his Cross Guard emblem and tried to calm everyone. To the people of MAR, the Cross Guards were the epitomy of justice and trust. Alviss was proud of his affiliation, and had no intention of breaking that reputation. Dorothy smiled when she saw everyone calm down because of him.

He took her by the hand and sprinted out of the diner. "Dorothy, what happened back there?" He asked. She blushed: "That man threw a Ring Dagger at you. I had to stop him." "So you saved my life in return." Alviss smiled.

"I'll always be there." She blurted out, then blushed even redder and looked away. Alviss stood there, stunned and unable to reply. Thoughts began to race in his head... It was inevitable. Friends didn't give romantic hints to each other now and then. Close friends might joke about it, but serious remarks made people officially more than "close comrades."

Alviss shivered. He had to come to terms with her. "Dorothy..." He mumbled.

She was bright red. "Al?" She smiled, unable to cover her embarrassment.

It all happened in a flash. He moved in for a kiss, expecting her to whack him mercilessly in retaliation, but instead she wrapped her hands behind his head, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

It was the best time of their lives. Though it wasn't Dorothy's first, as she had been using her kisses to manipulate guys, with the exception of Ginta. But Al wasn't any ordinary guy. He was so smart, brave, kind, passionate, and strong. And unlike Ginta, Alviss loved her back. This moment seemed too good to be true.

It was Alviss' first. But it wasn't like he didn't know how to meet women. He had made friends with the women of the Cross Guard, but all of them were much older than him, and the few who went to fight in the second War Game were all deceased. He'd never kissed Bell, but she was probably small enough to get inhaled by him anyway.

The two stood there, caught in this moment of bliss. Dorothy knew that her days of freedom were over. Even if Al wouldn't stop her from doing what she liked, she would still be missing him and wanting him to come along. Alviss knew that his life would never be the same. Dorothy was no Bell. Being older than him by a year, she'd also be a lot more difficult to deal with.

But even with these realizations, at the moment neither of them could have cared less. No matter what, they had each other, and nothing else mattered...

----------

For years, Alviss and Dorothy continued to date without actually discussing marriage. After all, they were both very young, and though they had deep feelings for each other, they weren't exactly ready to spend an eternity together, especially since there was one major problem for Alviss: Ginta.

He would see her often stare out into a window, thinking of that boy. Alviss loved only Dorothy, but he knew that, though she loved him too, she had her heart split between two men.

One day, he entered her room, with a little black box in his hand. She was still staring at the window, lost in thought. He knew exactly whom she was thinking of, and it wasn't him. Alviss sighed, and caught Dorothy off guard. She turned towards him, and he began to speak: "I am not Ginta, Dorothy. He was incredible: the perfect warrior. Ginta was charismatic, friendly, and strong. Like you, he had no defeats in battle. As a warrior, I am inferior to him. As a leader, I am also inferior to him. If he and I were to engage in battle, well, I can predict that victory would be in his favor. I understand why you are in love with him.

"But I love you, Dorothy. You are the only person in a long time who's given me the chance to reveal my entire self. I love only you, and it breaks my heart to see you stare out into the distance, missing him. I gave the Gatekeeper Clown back to Alan, and even if I were to activate it for you, there would be a very unlikely chance that Ginta would be recalled. I could recall a terrible man whom I would have to slay, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want blood on my hands for your behalf...

"Dorothy, the odds of his return are so slim. Even if he were to, by then you might have already wasted away from time. I would not be able to survive seeing you slowly crumble. You are the strongest woman I have ever met, and the most formidable warrior in Mar Heaven, for even Alan, the strongest, has been beaten before.

"I can understand how I am meager in comparison to both of you. What am I, really? You say that I am brilliant, but so are you. Sometimes you far surpass me in brilliance. Compared to both you and Ginta, I am but a simpleton. I am unworthy... But I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you happy. You are the only person who I desire in this world, the only person I trust with my soul. I will never leave your side, but I know that you are torn between both of us.

"So, here, take this box. I need to know your answer. I cannot see you continue to be hurt by Ginta, yet I know that, since you love him, you are probably unwilling to spend the rest of your life with me. You probably do not want to seal whatever chance you have at regaining Ginta and having him return your love. If you open that box, you tell me that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me and give up Ginta for good... I do not want to force you to make that sacrifice, so I'm letting you choose. I love you, Dorothy, and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. If Ginta makes you happy, then by no means will I break your chances with him... I will simply leave. You know what I want, but what I want means nothing if it tortures you... Your future is up to you to decide, Dorothy. I have no right to control you." Alviss turned away. He didn't want her to see him cry.

Dorothy looked at him. He truly loved her. She spent all this time wondering where she would find happiness, and she realized now that she'd probably find it with him. She realized that her love for Ginta tortured him, but he was willing to make himself suffer, as long as she'd be happy with Ginta. Then she realized that she'd never be happy with Ginta. She loved Ginta with a passion, yet Ginta thought of her as his older sister. He'd never return her feelings with that same fiery passion.

But Alviss would. Alviss would always stand by her. He loved her as much as she once loved Ginta, and she realized that, by returning some of those feelings, she tormented him more, because he knew that, though he had a chance, that chance was being snatched away by Ginta. Did she want Alviss to feel the same pain she did when Ginta didn't love her in the same way? Did she want to continue being hurt by Ginta, when there was a man who would do anything to help mend her pain? No, she didn't, and, looking at the little box in her hand, she made her choice.

"Idiot..." She snarled.

He looked up at her.

"Aren't you the one who taught me that being intrepid and being yourself, no matter what others thought of you, was the best way to gain true strength and respect? And look at you! You're falling apart because of Ginta! You're belittling yourself just because he can beat up people more efficiently than you! You're a scholar, Alviss, and you are also a powerful warrior. Everyone in MAR Heaven looks up to you! Who says that you're weak? Whoever claimed that you are inferior to anyone else ought to be killed. You are a hero, Alviss, never forget that. You are a hero and it is an honor for anyone to be by your side..." Her angry face began to shift into a more gentle one, and she began to turn bright red. "I loved Ginta, yes, but the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that you are the one for me... Among all the men I know, you are the only one who'll be a decent man for any girl. I'm sorry I've hurt you for so long, but I've never really been able to set my priorities straight. Alviss, I love you too, and whatever I felt for Ginta means nothing. So you ask if I am willing to 'sacrifice' him to be with you. I most definitely am. So, yes, I will marry you." She looked him straight in the eye as she opened the box.

Alviss began to blush. So his dream came true. He could finally find the companionship he was looking for.

Dorothy turned bright red. She'd found the one person who could help her find true happiness, and by no means was she going to let him go.

Sharing one more kiss, they were willing to spend the rest of their lives together. And no one could break their knot. No one.

---------------

Seven years after they first met, Alviss and Dorothy were married. The entire land of MAR Heaven celebrated their union, for two heroes finally found solace in each other. No one could hope to break their undying love, and even if Ginta were to return to MAR Heaven in search of Dorothy, even he'd be moved by the two of them. So, as Galian put it, love did find its way between these two opposite people, and that love was undying...

_FIN_

---------

1. Ahem, I live in the U.S. My countrymen are rather eccentric in that we don't use the metric system. I have no idea how many kilometers that equals. Pray forgive me for that.

2. Note: This was the tactic Al used against Hamelin.

3. Ya read the summary, so I guess you saw what was coming, right?

4. Not to be confused with Maddox's disgraceful Alphabet of Manliness. An insult to both man and woman alike. Look at the first page of the chapter entitled "Obedience" if you don't believe me.


End file.
